The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar designated ‘Marys Peak’ and botanically known as Fragaria xananassa Duchesne ex Rozier. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Corvallis, Oreg. in June 2002 and originated from a cross between the female parent ‘Pinnacle’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘ORUS 1723-3’ (unpatented). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings since 2002 in Benton County, Oreg. The present invention has been found to be stable and to reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.